Dark Jewels
by Yumiko Haruno
Summary: Easter and the guardians have a new enemy. The 3 Jewels Co. is a powerful company in America and France but now they want to become the #1 most important company in Japan. Easter, not wanting to be the # 2nd powerful company in Japan, decide to serch for new singers.But that's not all. Hinamori Amu has been hiding a secret from her parent's and friends, what is it?Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Dark Jewels

"Well I'm not a trick you play

I'm wired a different way

I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake

It's set in my DNA"

They're here. They came. They want her back, but I'm her protector and I have … no, I can do anything to them. I can even kill them

"Don't change me (x3)

(I can't be tamed")

Pain. X-eggs. Rejected. Hurt, fear, loneliness, so many things have happened since. My friends, family, everyone. I betrayed them... I hate myself!

~~~~~~~~~ 3 years ago ~~~~~~~~

? P.O.V

"Who knew that Tokyo would be so beautiful!"

"Everyone knew that stupid head."

"Your no fun."

"Well if you don't shut up I'll send you back home."

"Ugh! You're still the same as ever you know that?"

"So? Do you seriously think I would care about what you think?"

"Honestly …. yes."

"And why would you think such a stupid-"

"Because I thought that if I told you, you would change and realize that-"

"Look here," I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her with my I-don't-care-what-you-have-to-say-look.

"I don't need you to tell me what you fucking think of my attitude or of what you want me to realize."

"Why are you like this?"

"Well have you looked at yourself? You remind me how she looked, how she talked, her hair, her smile, her way in dressing and on how carefree she was! It's already bad enough that your here reminding me of her every single day of my life that's why-"

"So that's why you brought me here with you? When you could have brought one of your friends here with you! You only brought me here because I remind you of her!"

She broke from my grip that I had on her shoulders and slapped me hard on the cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the airport making people look at the scene that was happening in front of them. Slowly I cupped my cheek at were she hit and gently rubbing it trying to make the pain go away. Since we were in public I hold in the desire to slap her back.

I took my glace from the floor and looked at her.

"Why the fu-"

"You deserve it, and you deserve more that," she said glaring daggers at me. If she weren't a girl I would have punched her in the face right here and now.

"You know you can be a fucking bitch sometime?"

"Of course I do. I only do it because you can be one too, but more bitchier at that."

"Why you-," I suddenly interrupted by a voice that I once knew and liked.

A blur of pink hair rushed past me. Now clearly seeing what that blur of pink hair was I started to smile for the first time 10 years. Happiness. I was happy... happy that I was seeing the girl that my family loved. That girl was... Hinamori Amu.

"Wow look at yourself Zero! You're all grown up... Eh! What is this? You grew taller too~!

"Well of course I did, Amu. And you... well... how old are you again?"

"I'm twelve."

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you still flat chested?," I asked smirking and winking at her.

Her face turned scarlet from all that blood going to her cheeks. She looked at me for awhile then after sometime she started glaring daggers at me. Before I knew it she had left my sight and was know talking to the bitch that slapped me.

"Amu-chan, I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. How I wished that my parents would have let me go to visit you but every time I asked them they said that your family might be busy and wont have time for me."

"Well you don't have to ask them or even beg them 'cause we're here now."

"Wait you don't mean that your going to stay and live here?"

"Hinamori Amu, Zero and me are here to stay!"

"No way!"

Ugh! Girls who understands them.

My phone vibrated inside my jacket's pocket. I took it out and slowly flipped it open. Lazily I looked at the screen searching for the messengers number. My heart skipped a beat as I hold my breath. How did **he **get my number? I made sure to change my phone number before coming here.

_From: xxx-xxx-xxx_

_To: Zero _

_Eh? So you left? That's very good for you but just so you know._

_**You just made thing's worse for her.**_

I took another glace at them only to make eye contact with the girl that slapped me. I could tell by the way she was looking at me it clearly said sorry. Pssh, what does she think? That I'm going to forgive her? Heck no! She has to deal with consequences now. After a few seconds she understood that I wasn't going to forgive her with just a simple sorry and finally took her stare away from me.

I quickly closed my phone and shoved in my pocket. Laughter reached my ears making me look up to see Amu and the other **girl** talking there hearts out. Do all girls do this? It's only been what a few years and all they do is talk? At least do something else! I'll never understand girls.

~~ Amu's P.O.V. ~~

"What the heck is wrong with Zero! How dare he ask me that question! Ahh!"

"Well it's your fault after all Amu."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you let him ask you that question."

"Ehh!"

"But..."

"But, what?"

She looked at me with her famous serious face, "he does have a point Amu. When I was your age I already had breasts-"

"W-well not all the girls have to have boobs by the age of twelve you know!"

"True," she took her gaze away from me and looked at Zero who was staring at his phone in a very strange way. Once he closed his phone and noticed that she was staring at him with apologetic eye's. That clearly made me notice that something had happened a little while before I came here to welcome them.

Zero's way of looking at her brought shills down my spine. His stare was so cold and scary. It made me think that this wasn't the Zero I once knew... he was different. What had happened that made him stare at her like that? After deciding to take one more look at Zero the only thing that I saw was only air. He wasn't there anymore. He just disappeared in thin air.

"Where did he go," turning my head around I saw that she was still here.

"I don't know, but I thought you knew."

She looked at me with a small, gentle smile, "Amu lots of things have changed after you left. Zero isn't the same anymore." Her expression turned sad after saying the last sentence. What had happened after I left?

I hoped you liked this story!:) I'm sorry if it sucked but this is my first story, so please give it a chance.

Thank you for reading.

Read and Review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dark Jewels_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V. ~

The pink haired girl took her phone out and swiftly opened it. Looking at the top right corner of her phone's screen and saw the time.

**9:30 A.M.**

It had only been a few hours since she had gone to pick up her friends at the airport, but only managed to bring one home with her since the other one left because he had something important to do. Her friend had told her that Zero was looking for the apartment that both of them were going to share. She felt so happy that her best friends from childhood had came all the way to Tokyo just visit her and her family.

Zero seemed so different then what he was in the past. He was no longer that cheerful playful boy that she once knew. He had changed over the years. His beautiful dark bluish hair had turned to a very dark black. His once light icy blue eyes turned in a very dark icy blue. He no longer had that cheerful face anymore … it had turned into a cold emotionless face.

She was actually surprised to him like this... but what kinda had her worried was her friend.

"Amu, are you okay?"

Amu looked at her friend giving her a smile to assure her that she was fine. Now noticing that both of them had stopped walking she stared at her friend as if she were asking where she wanted to go. Her friend's smile had faded and was now a serious calm face. Amu stared into her friend's eyes waiting for an answer to appear.

"Umm, you do know that you have a mouth?," her friend looked at her with are-you-serious-face.

"...," straight line appeared on her face. She had thought that her friend would notice what she was doing... after all a certain 'someone' was just a few feet away from them. She quickly thought of a way to tell her friend that someone was behind her without even saying a word. Of course this being Amu …. was more hard for her to do.

A sweet voice broke her out of her chain of thought making her quickly look up.

"Hey! I know you're behind us! You might as well come up here and introduce yourself!"

The only think that was on the pink haired girl's mind was one big question.

How the freak did her friend know that someone was behind them!?

She didn't even look behind.

~~Amu's friend P.O.V.~~

It seemed that Amu had noticed that we had an unwanted visitor. We've been followed by her ever since we left the airport. She didn't even try to hide her presence from us!

"_What kind of stalker did we have here?" _I thought in my head.

Now fully turned around I stared at the 'stalker'. She seemed annoyed for some reason but I couldn't think why. She looked at Amu with an angry expression. Why in the world would she be mad at Amu if she hasn't even done anything? What did Amu do to her? Again thoughts started to fill my mind but one **big** question came to me.

"_Who the heck is this chick?"_

I took a closer look at our 'stalker'. She had long blond hair that were tied in pigtail's. It seemed that even though her hair was tied up, the tip's of her hair still reached her waist. Now that I think of it... she just might have longer hair than mine. But what I liked the most of her were her eye's. They were a pretty type of violet witch made her look really pretty.

She looked like a really nice person to me. I wonder if she's one of Amu's friend? Eh! First day I come here and I already met a friend of my dear Amu. What should I say? How about-

"Hinamori Amu, I came to warn you to stay away from Ikuto. Do you understand that!?" she said pointing her index finger at Amu.

"_Well it seems that they are not friends like I thought" _I said in my head.

I turned around to look at Amu and the blond haired girl arguing about something... actually more like

'someone'.

"W-wait. I haven't even seen Ikuto today... nor yesterday!"

"Even so I don't care! Just keep away from him, you understand!?"

"Tell that to him! His the one who keep's coming to me!"

"My Ikuto would never do that."

Jeez... when did Amu get in this mess? She has some explaining to do about this so called Ikuto and this blond haired screaming chick. Seriously this girl really has lungs to be able to yell that loud.

It seemed that Amu was having some trouble trying to keep the other girl to shut up.

"Let's calm down and talk without yelling-" Amu said putting her hands up motioning the blond girl to keep quiet only to be cut off.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Hinamori Amu!"

"I was just-"

"I don't care what you-"

I walked besides Amu and grabbed her hand dragging her away from our screaming 'stalker'. We could here girl shouting for us to stop and come back. After getting a few feet away from her and finally stopped hearing the shouting I stopped and looked at Amu.

"..."

"Amu who is that girl and who's Ikuto?"

"Well you see-"

"Hinamori Amu!"

We looked away from each other to see who it was. It was the girl that supposedly was 'stalking' us and boy was she running fast. I gotta say she did not have the speed of a human... more like the speed of a cheetah. I looked at her one more time before finally deciding were to go.

"Amu take me to the park now!"I told Amu grabbing her hand again before running as fast as I could.

I turned to look behind us to see how far the girl was. Let's just say she was just a few inches away from us. **Not good!**

Seriously was this girl in the track team!?

_**~Time skip~**_

"Finally we can rest!"

"Yeah finally. But just wait until she finds us."

"No~!'

We've been running for like an hour and a half?

Three hours?

No, no, no. We've been running like crazy for almost like two hours.

After finally gaining my breath back I sat on the bench near me and motioned Amu to sit in the empty space besides me. As she did that I turned my head to face in front of me, and I managed to catch a blur of blond hair behind the big tree in front of me. No she can't be hear! I made sure to escape without her following us. I took a closer look at the tree and finally decided that she wasn't there.

Taking my gaze away from the tree I looked up at the beautiful blue sky. I started remembering how I liked to look at the blue sky with Amu. We would always tell jokes, play around, play weird games, we even liked to have a singing competition. You could say we were really, really close friends.

We were a big trouble to our parents. We used to make lots of stupid stuff to make our parents angry all the time. We would rip the curtains into little pieces, write on the wall with **permanent **marker, draw on my dad's face, make the kitchen a mess, go into Zero's room and rip his shirts apart, draw on Zero's pictures, etc. We would do everything little kids would do. Maybe even worse.

"Hey?"

I snapped out of my little flashback and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Yeah? What is it Amu-chan?," I asked with a small smile on my face. It took a while before Amu finally answered me giving me one of those heart warming smile's that made you happy all of a sudden.

"Remember those times when you used to sing to me?"

I nodded giving her a confused look.

"Would... would you sing for me?"

My expression turned confused to surprised. I looked at her face trying to see if she was joking, but seeing that it was no joke I gave her a bright smile.

"How about some ice cream? You like chocolate, right? I'll be right back," I quickly stood up and made my way to the man that was selling ice cream. On my way there I took some time to look at my surroundings. There was a beautiful fountain a few feet away from the bench we were sitting on, and just a few feet away from it was this stage like place.

Finally reaching the ice cream man I had to wait a few minutes for finish with his first customer before asking me what I wanted.

"I'll have two chocolate ice creams, please."

"Wait a moment," he said giving a grumpy look. I decided to ignore his grumpy attitude and looked away.

"Here," I turned to look at him again before grabbing the ice creams.

"That will be 2 dollars."

Searching my jeans pocket I found nothing, and I mentally punched myself in the face.

"Umm, well you see I don't have money-"

"Oh really? Do you think I sell ice cream for free! Huh!?"

"No-"

"Than how the freak are you going to-"

"I'll pay for her."

A boy about the age 17 appeared besides me giving the man a cold glare.

"Fine," the man said reaching out a hand for the money.

After finally getting away from the grumpy man I thanked the boy who was still next to me. He just nodded.

The boy had midnight blue hair that reached a little past his ears. He had a very pretty blue color for his eyes.

"_Somehow his eye's remind me of the blond girl," I thought in head. _

"You're finally here-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little strawberry?," He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry for not describing the stage that is in the park but I didn't know to put it in words... so if someone can help me with that I'll appreciate it a lot.

Thank you for reading! ^_^

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Dark Jewels**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Shugo Chara!**

* * *

~ Amu's P.O.V ~

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little strawberry?"

What is he doing here? Why now? And here I thought I could have a day off from school and escape from acting like my outer character at my house to come and have fun with my friend. It seems that I was wrong, of course like always he just pop's out of nowhere.

It'll be a miracle if one of this day's I wont see him. Actually know that I think of it that wouldn't be that bad. I like the thought of that — just me and my friend without Ikuto and his sister interrupting us. What a blessing. Don't get me wrong or anything but haven't you ever felt annoyed when your trying to hang out with your friends, relax, take a nap, or take a day off someone always has to come and ruin it?

"What are you doing here?," I asked while pointing my index finger at him.

"What? Can't I come to the park and visit my little strawberry?"

"Well yes – I mean no!"

He smirked at me before patting my head, "you're so cute."

I looked down at the ground somehow finding it interesting. A cough made me look up and see my friend holding the almost melting ice creams in her hand's. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little romance moment but if you haven't noticed the ice cream is already melting and my hand's are going to get sticky," she said turning to look at me for a few seconds before staring at Ikuto.

"Oh and thank you for paying the grumpy ice cream man."

"Eh, come to think of it who are you?"

She looked at him like if he were stupid before closing her eyes. "So you're telling me that you just payed for a stranger?"

"Yup," he said with a small smirk.

She crossed her arms and a frown appeared on her face. Slowly she put one of the ice scream cone's on her right hand and proceeded to put her right hand at her hip before giving out a chuckle and whispering something I couldn't hear. With her other free hand she motioned for me to come over to where she was. I walked towards her a confused look on my face.

I opened my mouth about to say something only to have it closed by one of her fingers pushing my chin up closing my mouth. She gave a sweet smile telling me that I didn't have to worry about anything before turning to look at Ikuto.

"That is none of your business."

"Huh?"

"Who I am. That is none of your business."

"And why is that."

"Seriously? You want to know."

"Yup."

"To bad."

"Meanie," he suddenly said pouting while having his arms crossed.

My friend stuck her tongue out at him and before I knew it they had already started arguing about who she was. By the looks of it neither side was winning. I couldn't help but smile and give a little giggle from seeing them fight like little kids over a toy. It was **adorable**!

Aww, if only I could see this every single day of my life... that would make me so freaking happy! But sadly I can't. I really don't feel like breaking them apart every time they fight, heck they would probably start playing tough of war with me being the rope! If I say so my self.. it would be so freaking annoying.

It seemed my friend didn't even notice that the chocolate ice creams had already melted and her once clean hands were now covered with chocolate. She looked so different …. I mean both him and her looked so childish so free –

"Hahaha!"

"..."

"What, cat got your tongue," she asked in between laughs.

I looked over at him to see him with chocolate hand prints on both his cheeks. He kept a blank face while glaring at my friend. She just laughed her guts out before having him take some of the chocolate of her hands and stare at her with an evil look before running after her. I couldn't hold out much longer! I started laughing while seeing them run around the park.

My laughing suddenly stopped when I realized something really important. If he was here then that would mean that she's-

"Ikuto~!"

Yup.. I was right.

Amu's friend P.O.V

Oh boy. Here she come's again. Amu better start warming up because we're going to have a long run to make... **again! **That blond wonder woman really has some nice lungs there. Wait. Did she just scream Ikuto?

I stopped to a halt making the boy bump against my back with his hand's out, which were covered in chocolate. Oh great now I have chocolate hand print's on the back of my shirt. _"Great, just great," _I thought in my head. Oh well... my shirt was bound to get dirty sooner (depending how clumsy Amu is) or later.

Speaking of Amu, when the freak did she get beside me? Ugh, seriously she should be a ninja. Why a ninja? Because she just pop's out of nowhere. She's still the same after all this years.

"Hey Amu?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just what to say... **that at the count of three you better run your ass off.** Got it?," I asked with a sweet smile.

"H-hai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Later that day and somewhere else ~~

Normal P.O.V.

"_To think that my sweet, beautiful daughter and her troublesome, rebellious brother would ever had run away from them. I'm actually quite disappointed in them."_

"_Ha! You, disappointed in them? If I were to say you're actually jumping out of happiness that they're not here anymore."_

"_... I guess your right."_

"_See your just going to deny – did you just say I'm right."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

_The dirty blonde secretary looked at her black haired boss with a confused expression before sitting down at the red leather sit besides her. She slowly rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to calm the headache her boss was giving her from making her think more than what she usually did in the year. She looked up at her boss trying to read his facial expression but was only greeted with a blank stare._

_How many times has she tried to read his facial expressions before? Of course it was normal for everyone to only get a blank stare out of the man but she could never get over the fact that there was something that the man was hiding that always got her attention. No one has ever seen him smile, laugh, confused, sad, frustrated, angry, etc. This only brought her curiosity to go to a whole new level. _

_Finally realizing what the man had wanted her to know she rose from her chair and looked at the man with fright in her eyes. The man, seeing that she finally figured it out, gave a huge smirk. Walking slowly towards him she open her mouth ready to say something but was cut off by her boss, "since both you and I know what I'm talking about... would you mind if we used your sweet sister's daughter."_

_Hearing those words made the woman increase her speed and push the man roughly to the wall grabbing him by his tie and pulling his face to hers. "I swear if you put a hand on her or my sister I'll personally kill you!"_

_The man looked at the woman with a blank stare before laughing at the stupidity of the woman in front of her. The black haired man pushed the woman hard enough for her to hit her head on the edge of the meeting desk. She looked at the man with dizzy eyes holding on to her forehead trying to stop the bleeding. _

_The man started walking towards the woman only to have her trying to get away from her. Seeing what she was trying to do the man hurriedly walked to the woman and grabbing a handful of her dirty blond her pulling her towards his face before whispering in her ear something that made the poor woman's heart to sink to her stomach._

_The woman said something only both could hear clearly before smirking her self. The man hearing her words loud and clearly he looked at her. Seeing her the expression on her face made anger flow through his veins before harshly pulling her face away and roughly throwing her head to the edge of the meeting table before turning of the lights and leaving._

_There on the tiled floor lied a dirty blond woman with a pool of blood surrounding her. Her white shirt getting stained with her own deep red blood. On her face there sat a small smile on which the man's anger was brought upon. _

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

_**Hi there! Sorry for taking such a long time to upload but I've thinking of writing a sequel for this story if I see people liking this story. I haven't been getting that much of reviews and maybe it's because of my writing style or some people might not like this story. And I get it why they might not like it but I just wanted to say that I'm knew at this and well I just hope that when more chapters of Dark Jewels are up I'll have more reviews than what I have now. I also know that it's going to take sometime before I have lots of reviews and followers and that's why I'll be patient and wait for that time to come. :) **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you to all those people who read this story, reviewed, and followed me and added it as one of their favorite and even to those people who happened to pass by and read my story to see if it was good .**_

_**Here are some of the people I want to thank so much for reading this story and liking it ^_^**_

_jbug2000_

_angel194462_

_animefreak96ful_

_DrawBee_

_LadyElica_

_ .kitten_

_Tainted Story_

_and also to Tsukiyomi Suki-chan._

_**Thank you so much for reading this story :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Jewels

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

To think that just a few hours Hinamori Amu and her friend had gone to the park to escape the horrifying screaming blond only to run into our midnight blue friend. Not only that. Hinamori's friend gave into an argument that the silly boy had wanted just to annoy the chocolate covered girl. In there silly argument the girl managed to slap both her hands on the older teen's cheeks sticking her tongue at him before slightly giving out a giggle but just looking at the face the blue haired boy had she soon burst out laughing.

The boy not liking being laughed at took some of the chocolate off her hands giving her a handsome evil look before chasing her around the fountain being careful not to hit himself with the bench. This continued for quite a while since the pink haired girl did not try to stop them because of a little problem she was having right know. Can anyone guess Hinamori's problem? If some of you answered that the 12 year old's problem is that she is laughing her ass off...than you are correct.

After some runs around the beautiful white marble fountain they heard a familiar voice scream the name of a boy. Having to hear the scream Hinamori Amu popped at her friend's side waiting to see what her friend would plan to help their ears survive the owner of the screaming voice. But was only received with a few words of wisdom her friend gave her. "**At the count of three you better run your ass off."**

And this is were they were now. Running around the fountain giving a sharp turn to the left making the girl behind them get farther away by a few inches. While making another sharp turn the girl's saw that the older teen was siting on the bench eating the chocolate ice cream he had gotten from somewhere enjoying the show he had in front of him.

Stopping to a halt Amu's friend turned around and stared at the blond girl putting her hand up making the girl stop. "OK! I'm sick of this! Do you really have to be chasing us all freaking day?" she asked the blonde girl.

The purple eyed girl looked at Amu and her friend before speaking, "of course not but that is the only way you will understand to keep away from Ikuto!"

"Again with this Ikuto. Who the heck is he," Amu's friend asked with annoyances in her voice.

Before the purple eyed girl could talk the boy who had payed the ice cream stood up and walked towards them with his hands in his pocket. He stood in front of the girl giving her a blank look. Before Amu's friend could say anything the midnight blue haired boy spoke.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he said with a calm relaxed voice.

Amu looked at Ikuto as if he had just made his own grave. Poor boy didn't know what was coming to him. Well let's just hope someone will get to him on time.

"Oh really?" The girl asked the blue haired teen gracefully shifting her weight on her left leg putting her hand on her hip. She looked at the blond haired wonder for a few seconds before taking her gaze away from her and looking at the blue eyed teen.

Amu lifted her gaze down looking at the cemented ground and trailed her gaze all the way to the stage were at night people came to sing, play music, and dance. Something seemed to sparkle in her eye remembering that day only 3 days away from Christmas. After all that was a really special day for her since she got her gift early before she left back to Japan.

She wondered when that say could repeat so she could feel the same happiness she felt that day. That is she wanted but of course she could not go back in time. Her eyes saddened knowing that she could never ask for that same thing ever again but all she wanted was for her best friend to sing a song.

Getting out her chain of thought she heard the blond haired girl yell to someone. Turning around to see who her victim was she saw the Ikuto back at the bench resuming eating the chocolate ice cream like nothing was happening.

"Look here. You do not yell at me or at Amu. You are not her mother to tell her who she can see or not," her beat friend yelled back at the purple eyed girl. Anger was written all over her face. The pink haired girl grabbed her arm trying to calm her friend down trying to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid she would regret.

"Well you shouldn't be doing the same thing to my brother-"

"Ah, so now I'm the bad guy here? That's interesting," my friend said putting her finger on her chin looking innocent. She suddenly put her finger out and pointed at the blonde girl. "Why shouldn't I do the same with your brother. Now that I think about it I should do the same to you."

"Ha! I don't think so," blonde hair wonder said putting her blank face trying to defend her brother.

"That wasn't a question," the girl being held by Amu replied with an angry expression. "And you," she said pointing her finger at Ikuto before putting it down, "get your ass over here."

"Hey, you do not tel-"

"Excuse me but was I talking to you."

The atmosphere around them felt tense, scary, horrible, terrifying at that. Amu gripped tighter to her friends arm. The pink haired girl looked at her friend with wonder. _"Oh boy this is going to be a long day."_

_Dark Jewels _

Normal P.O.V.

~Time skip~

"I wont give up."

"That's nice to hear but who were you talking to?"

"Why you-"

"Utau," a calm voice came from behind the blonde girl who was ready to jump at the girl in front of her and rip her to shreds. The owner of the voice put his hand on top of her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Nodding to every word her brother said but at the last word she heard brought a smile to her face. Never before had she felt so ready … so exited to do this before. All she knew was that she had to beat Hinamori Amu's friend.

On the other side Amu and her friend got ready for the 'contest'. Amu's charas came towards her whispering to her some of the words they managed to hear from the whispering conversation Ikuto and his sister had a while ago. A struck of wonder came to the pink haired girl. Taking a look at the other two she managed to see Utau trying to hug her brother but only managed to hit the ground every time.

"Amu."

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. Your parents must be worried by now."

"It's okay. They know that I'm with you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"... Anyway lets start this before it get dark."

Both the girls turned around to the siblings behind them not really surprised to see what was in front of them.

The girl named Utau was in a red devilish leather dress. **(A/N: Yeah really don't feel like explaining since it's her character transformation … pic in profile.)**

"..."

"..."

"Seriously," asked Amu's friend breaking the silence.

"What you have a problem with it-"

"Actually no. Makes you look cuter than the clothes you had on," the light icy blue eyed girl responded to Utau giving her a small innocent smile.

Utau was about to protest when she heard those words but seeing the smile the blue eyed girl had something inside her was trying to tell her something. Her heart almost stopped at the sight of that smile. How could just a smile make her knees shake, make her blood stop flowing, make that feeling of excitement freeze? Somehow she knew that she had felt that feeling Amu's friend was making her feel.

After the people who performed at the place they were, Amu's friend and Ikuto's sister got ready for the contest.

Utau, who insisted to be the first one, got on top of the performance stage and nodded her head to signal Ikuto that she was ready for the music to begin.

Once the song started Utau waited for the time for her to start singing. After a few seconds She open her lips...

XXXXX Dark Jewels XXXXX

Well than. How's everyone doing?

Did you like my fourth chapter or was it missing something?

Please tell me.

Read and review.

(P.S. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar.)


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Jewels Chapter 5

Once the song started Utau waited for the right time for her start singing. After a few seconds, she opened her lips ready to sing the first words of the song only to have her mouth closed again by someone putting their index finger below her shin snapping it shut.

Utau looked at the person in front of her wondering what she was doing. Was she going to apologize for not staying away, insulting, and embarrassing her in front of Ikuto? Or was she going to tell her that she was to much of a coward to try and win the contest?

Before she could do anything the silver haired girl glared at her brother motioning with her free hand to stop the song.

* * *

"See it wasn't that bad," I said while stretching my arms and legs in front of me. It had gotten dark after we had gotten stuck at the old side of the park with a creepy stalker and a baka no neko. Oh how good it felt to finally relax from those two horrible –

"Stay away!"

"Aww but Amu, I know that you want me near you~"

"Eep~"

"Get away from my brother Hinamori–"

"Amu~"

"Help, help –"

"Why you–"

_**Crash.**_

Nevermind.

* * *

A blue haired boy stood in front of a pink haired girl with a hand reached out to her.

"Hinamori Amu," the male spoke in a … masculine voice? "I have finally realized that," he stopped to bend down on his knees before continuing speaking. "That I have found the woman of my dreams and that I–"

"What was that noise," the girl asked looking around in search of the cause of the sound. The male responded in a fake deep voice, "that was nothing my dear. Let's continue on."

Clearing his throat he started speaking again … or would have been speaking if the pink haired girl had not thrown herself on top of him. Annoyed he gently (more like pushed) the frighten girl of him and turned around crossing his arms.

"Why the he–"

Oh boy he did not see this coming.

There in front of them were four teenagers. Two of them had dangerous black aura coming from them while the only male in the group had the most terrifying glare that would definitely scare the living daylights out of someone.

Than there was the other one with the most serious 'You-mess-with-me-and you'll –

"Whoo! Come on Amu you can do it," one out of the three girls cheered. "Show that Mo'Fo what you got! Hell yeah!"

And certainly he wasn't expecting that...

_Why me-nya?_

* * *

_1... _

_2..._

_3..._

_Take a deep breath..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_One step forward..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_Take a sharp turn to the lef– forget the left go the right..._

_10..._

_11..._

_12..._

_Oh creator of the blonds..._

_13..._

_14..._

_15..._

_If you can hear me..._

_16..._

_17..._

_18..._

_Why the hell did you... _

_19..._

_20..._

_21..._

_just have to give this... _

_22..._

_23..._

_24..._

_fucking stalker super speed!?_

_25..._

_26..._

_27..._

_28..._

_29..._

_Wait?_

_30..._

_31..._

_32..._

_33..._

_Where's Am_–

"Ahh! Stay away from me!"

34...

35...

36...

_Turn your head aroun_–

"Hell nah Mother Fucker!"

* * *

A light wind blew making silver strands dance around a young teenage girl who was standing with her head tilted to the sky. On her left was a more younger girl with short pink hair and bright honey colored eyes that would glint once in a while with happiness as she leaned her weight on her taller silvered haired friend and stared at the bright night sky. To the left of the silver haired teen sat a beautiful blond teenage girl who at the time was giving the light blue eyed girl a death glare while carefully hugging her older sibling. On the blond teen's lap lay a midnight blue haired male who was currently being tried to be awakened from his lil 'nappie' (as the new silver visitor says) and when he woke up he was yet again tucked into his wonderful dark dream by the icy blue eyed girl.

The pink haired turned her face around to look at her friend, "Ne, Suzu-chan?"

"What is Amu dear?"

Amu stared at her friend with innocence before blinking her eyes twice and saying, "don't you think it was a bit," Amu trailed off turning her face to look at the unconscious male, "too much?" Suzu merely looked at her friend a sweet smile appeared as her form turned into a miniature of her self, "why of course not my sweet Amu." The teen's smile grew bigger accompanied with an evil dark glint in her eyes, "I'm just waiting for him to wake up so a can give him more that just a bit too much," and with that Suzu winked at Amu as she sweat dropped at her friend's behavior.

* * *

Read and Review.

By the way I don't own Shugo Chara.


End file.
